If You Really Need Me, Just Reach Out And Touch Me
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt discovers just how much he loves Blaine's back.


Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He prodded his boyfriend gently but Blaine ignored it, remaining fast asleep.

"Blaine?"

No response. Kurt sighed. Sleeping with Blaine was great, it was fantastic and considering how little they got to do it, it was still very much exciting. Kurt learned new things every time. New places that he could kiss and suck that would make Blaine writhe underneath him. Certain phrases that made him moan louder than usual.

He also learned slightly less pleasant things. Like the fact that Blaine occasionally kicked in his sleep. Or that he always _always_ managed to tangle them both in the sheets so that unraveling themselves in the morning was an exhausting feat. And most importantly, Kurt learned that Blaine was a ridiculously deep sleeper.

"Come on." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear but Blaine remained quite still, half his body sprawled on top of Kurt's chest , his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. "_Blaine._" Kurt muttered, a little more urgently.

Blaine _finally_ stirred but instead of moving off of Kurt, he made a sleepy noise and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. Under normal circumstances, Kurt would have found it _adorable._ He truly would have. But right now, Kurt really _really_ needed to pee. And Blaine's weight on his bladder was certainly not helping things, same went for Blaine's extra clinginess that morning. "Okay." Kurt muttered with an air of finality. "Up you go." He arched off the bed, gripped Blaine's wrists and quite literally pried him off his torso, quickly shuffling out from under Blaine before dropping him onto the mattress.

Unbelievable. Blaine barely stirred, his hand opened and closed once and he shifted slightly, rustling the crisp sheets before continuing his slumber, sprawled on his stomach with his face buried in Kurt's pillow. Kurt felt a little bad for manhandling him so he leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's curls before pulling his boxers on and darting to the bathroom.

Once he had emptied his bladder and brushed his teeth (he didn't bother attempting to tame his disheveled hair knowing that Blaine would mess it up as soon as he woke up anyway), he returned to his room to his still asleep boyfriend. Now that his bladder wasn't about to burst, Kurt could really appreciate how adorable his boyfriend was, not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

Blaine was laying on his stomach right in the middle of the bed and, of course, the first thing that Kurt was drawn to was his boyfriends face. Perched at the edge of his bed, Kurt took his time raking his eyes over Blaine's face reveling in the fact that he could stare at his boyfriend without getting caught. It was unfair, really, that Blaine could be _this_ gorgeous even while asleep; long dark lashes fanned over his cheeks which were slightly blushed warm with sleep, the slight stubble that had formed along his jaw, his lips parted slightly and pink and begging to be kissed and really, who was Kurt to refuse them that? So he leaned down, pressing his lips to each of Blaine's softly before pulling back and running his hand through Blaine's soft, tousled curls.

Blaine stirred again, shifting his legs but remained asleep; Kurt smiled to himself and continued his admiration of Blaine. This time, Kurt shifted his gaze to Blaine's back and had to resist the urge to whimper. Blaine's chest he had admired on many occasions but his _back_ he had been deprived of. Until now. Because with all of Blaine's kicking and shuffling around, the bed sheets had slipped down his body stopping conveniently below his waist so that all of Blaine's back, right till the top of his rounded, plump butt was completely exposed and _fuck _Kurt could practically feel his mouth watering. Because if he thought Blaine's front was beautiful, it was _nothing_ to Blaine's back.

He was muscled but not disgustingly so. Slightly broader than Kurt in the best way possible. Kurt traced Blaine's back, first with his eyes then with his fingers, starting at his neck and smoothing them down his shoulders, down the slight dip of his spine, all the way down to his lower back and then to the delicious dimples just above his butt. _Oh god those dimples_. Kurt traced his two index fingers in circles inside them, biting his lip as Blaine shifted under him.

Kurt exhaled a breath and holy crap how long had he been holding that in? He shifted onto his knees, crawling over towards his boyfriend and burying his face in Blaine's neck. He inhaled deeply before pressing a kiss there and proceeding to press kisses to Blaine's soft skin as he traced a path to the nape of his neck and continued down, from one shoulder blade to the next. And fuck now that he was close enough, Kurt could see that Blaine had freckles, _freckles_, smattered across the smooth, tanned skin. _God_. Kurt had kissed his way over to midpoint between Blaine's shoulders when he felt him shift again, the muscles under Kurt's exploring fingers and lips tensed and shifted delicately as Blaine started to wake up. Of course, _now_ he wanted to wake up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly, heavy from sleep. He craned his neck slightly to look at Kurt and was just starting to push up when Kurt added force to the hands splayed across Blaine's shoulders, pushing him gently back into the mattress.

"Just…just give me a minute."

"Mmkay." Blaine said sleepily, relaxing back into the mattress, his eyes fluttering back shut. He didn't once question Kurt and Kurt could not love him more if he tried.

He lowered his head down to reattach his lips to Blaine's soft skin, continuing his path down Blaine's back. He kissed every inch of skin exposed. Quick, feather light, barely-there kisses while his fingers traced down Blaine's sides, thumbing at his ribs till they rested on Blaine's hips. Kurt dipped his thumbs into the dimples carved in Blaine's lower back and pressed lightly before he replaced them with his lips. He kissed softly at first before he flicked his tongue out to trace it around one of the dimples; Blaine arched under his touch and he seemed to have caught on because the next second he was stretching his arms, letting out a content noise, the muscles in his back pulling tautly. Kurt groaned softly, Blaine could have done it unconsciously but Kurt was almost certain he hadn't.

Sure enough, when Kurt tore his gaze from Blaine's body to his face, he caught a slight smirk forming._ Bastard_. "I hate you." Whispered Kurt, ducking to press a fresh wave of kisses to Blaine's back.

"I find that hard to believe." Blaine murmured in reply, more awake now. With much difficultly, he managed to roll onto his back. Kurt bit back a whimper at the loss because _goddamnit_ Blaine was looking all smug and sexy.

"I do. _So_ much."

But when Blaine pulled him onto his chest he went willingly. "Your dick disagrees." Blaine said, chuckling as he felt Kurt's hardness pressed against his hip.

"Hate you." Kurt growled before smashing his lips to Blaine's, his hands reaching up to twine in Blaine's curls as Blaine's hands gripped his waist, kissing him back eagerly and moaning slightly when their tongues tangled together.

"So, my back, huh?" Blaine asked, pulling away and looking up at Kurt, slightly breathless, his eyes glinting.

Kurt groaned again and silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
